Final Sequence
by PlayedTheBeamOfLight
Summary: Five years ago Zack and Cloud were sentenced to become samples for Hojo's experiments, now they have escaped they want their freedom. This is their story, between their imprisonment and their escape. This is their story...
1. Chapter 1

After receiving an awfully rude review about this story, I feel that I am required to put this at the beginning of the chapter. THIS STORY IS A NOVELIZATION OF LAST ORDER. Regardless if one wants to debate on whether or not it is a fanfiction is up to them. I really don't care. I spent hours on this only to be told that the reader thought it was a waste of their time. If anyone wants to submit a nasty review, maybe they should think it over before he or she audacity to do so. Everyone else: thank you for taking the time to read this (if you did of course). Hopefully putting this "warning" will be enough for these offensive people.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Square Enix owns them.

**Final Sequence**

By

PlayedTheBeamOfLight

The forest around them had an eerie sense to it. The branches of the trees were warped and the roots protruded from the ground like monstrous claws waiting for a weary traveler to trip over them and sink to the grassy floor with exhaustion.

Their hearts were pounding by the time they made it out of the mansion and into the forest nearby. It seemed to be their safest bet to take cover under the canopy of trees and the darkness of the forest. Whether their blood was pounding with exertion and strain or the fear that drove them from the mansion, they didn't know. Their weary legs kept on walking, almost robotically in a way.

The sound of their footsteps and theirs alone was a comforting blanket wrapped around their minds, though their panting was not. Surly SOLDIER and the Turks were on their way to collect them and return the runaways back to the hellish mansion.

There wasn't a single drop of conversation. Zack had never been a "think before you act" type of person and with their current situation he began to worry, becoming nervous and quiet. Cloud on the other hand; well Cloud just didn't speak anymore, not after years of experimentation…

The blond began to slip from Zack's grasp as his motionless legs stumbled over an up- lifted root. The First Class SOLDIER struggled to regain Cloud's position at his side. He slung Cloud's arm over his shoulder once more. Looking down into the younger man's face he saw only an empty expression. Zack smiled a little, unnerved by his companion's lack of life. With his right hand he held Cloud's waist and with his left he held Cloud's other arm. It was like trying to drag a life- size rag doll, but Zack wasn't going to leave his companion behind, not with Hojo and his demented experiments.

As they continued in their slow and steady pace, Zack decided he would try to get some sort of reaction out of Cloud. "Sorry," he apologized. "I'd love to let you take a break but…" he sighed and continued to carry his load. "That's not gonna happen." Zack continued making his way through the eerie forest while trying to keep a positive attitude. Little did he know that there were military soldiers following their trail like dogs on the hunt.

Their helmets had three red dots that formed a triangle that glowed a ghostly red in the dark of the night. They looked like a demon's eyes and reflected much about the Shin- Ra military. They were armed to their teeth in weapons of all sorts, but their favorites were guns. Guns were very effective in the way they could injure their target without killing or just the opposite.

A moment passed before their target disappeared into the darkness further ahead. The soldiers ran forward while making a formation as silently as possible. Their current arsenal were swords, they were scouts sent further ahead to test the strength of the fugitives. Two of them climbed into the trees attempting an attack from the above. They jump down nearly on top of the targets. Their swords were aimed in a calculating manner and gleamed sinisterly in the pale glow of the almost non- existent moonlight above the trees.

Zack stopped dead in his tracks; he knew that they would be found eventually. His muscles tightened and twitched in response to the sudden rush he felt at the anticipation of an upcoming fight. He kept his head facing forward and without a glance, brought out his Buster sword that had been previously resting against his back. He thought that the feel of the blade would have been lost in the five years of their capture and he wasn't sure if he could use it as well as before. He would just have to find out now wouldn't he?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng sat in a tall- backed swivel chair in front of his desk yet slightly angled to face both the door to his office and the city scene behind him. His hair was tied in the way of his people and he had a tilak made with sandalwood paste, ashes, clay, and other 'cooling' substances, in the middle of his forehead. He was young for his age as a Turk director and commander, but Tseng had been an active member of the Turks for more than four years. He was stern, but polite, calm, and more importantly he was respected among his fellow Turks.

He sat in his chair with a cell phone resting against his ear while staring at the city of Midgar. The light gave off a soft green glow that would have been soothing if it weren't for the thought that the glow came from the city's mako reactors. Still it often calmed his already tranquil persona.

It was dark inside his office with two exceptions. One was the soft shine of mako while the other came from six stylized lights that gave off almost a non- existent, subtle light in the room.

Tseng closed his eyes and listened carefully, keeping silent so as to hear every word. "The military has made contact with the targets," came a muffled voice from the phone.

"Rude and the others head straight for the scene." He paused and thought for a moment. "Everyone else, back to the base… About the location of the target now…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He was definitely wrong in presuming that his blade wouldn't feel right in his hands, even after five years without it. Zack looked up at the attackers from above and took a moment to calculate, just a moment. He had finally decided to take out the two men charging behind him first. He attacked, slicing towards the area to his back. Making contact with the pursuers, blood sprayed from mortal wounds, staining his blade crimson with their lifeblood.

The aerial attackers were next as they missed their chance to strike the moment Zack moved. His raven hair billowing whichever way he went, he swiftly brought his blade behind him, gently releasing Cloud from his grasp. They blonde sat in the ground absorbing what he could see through hazy green vision. With both hands, Zack made a swift diagonal cut, leaving behind now two more dead bodies.

The last man charged towards Zack with a loud cry in an effort to take down the First Class SOLDIER on his own. He failed miserably as Zack sliced diagonally upwards, bringing some dirt with attack, as he diced the man in half. Returning his blade as if nothing happened, he walked over to the blond lump that was Cloud, who lay prostrate on the ground supported only by his forearms and elbows. Zack smirked as he bent down to pick Cloud back up.

"Like an average SOLDIER can take me on, right?" he joked hoisting Cloud up from the ground. The blond said nothing, making no movement or acknowledgement to Zack's presence. His eyebrows furrowed from the silence that came from his companion; it was pretty disappointing. Zack had hoped that Cloud's health and mentality would get better the further they were from the mansion, apparently that wasn't the case. He leaned over to Cloud and slung his arm around his waist. Zack, using his left arm to hold on to Cloud's right, lifted him up from the ground and they continued walking.

"There they are!" Someone shouted from far behind them. There were at least ten more SOLDIERS all armed with machine guns. Zack sighed and began to run.

"They never give up do they?" ha gave a cheerful laugh. "What a bunch of persistent guys…" The second Zack began to run the SOLDIERS opened fire. The wide Buster sword acted almost like a shield deflecting their bullets and protecting them from harm. He smirked. "You can't hit me!" he taunted. Their shots got sloppy; they didn't like being teased.

While supporting Cloud's arm over his shoulder, they drew ever closer to what seemed to be a very steep hill but it was more of a drop off than a hill. He never faltered in his escape. When Zack realized it was a cliff, he only sped up preparing to jump. He took it as an invitation to a thrill ride, a dangerous risk that he just had to try. Cloud said nothing as they free- fell high in the air; he just remained in his cataleptic state. The wind gushed passed them while chasing after them were the SOLDIERS hoping that the two fugitives would fall to their death, but they knew better than that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng held a stick of red wax over the candle flame, watching it melt with fascination and amusement. One drop was all he needed and when that drop landed on the piece of paper next to his signature, it looked like a single drop of blood. Picking up the signet with the Shin- Ra logo engraved on it, he pressed lightly on the wax and lifted, looking at the wax seal. Picking up a nearby pen he began to write:

_Seventy- two hours ago, we at the Executive Department Investigation Section, also known as the Turks, received a mission to capture samples that were on the run from a Shin- Ra Facility. The escaping samples, it seems, are two fully- grown adult males. One of them is a combat expert who was formerly a SOLDIER First Class._

Tseng set the pen down and got up. With the first report finished, he could treat himself to the coffee that had been given to him a few minutes ago. He leaned against the window frame and stared out into the shining city that was Midgar. He began reminiscing about what happened five years ago in the Nibelheim incident. Behind him there was a case album specifically relating to that incident five years ago.

On these pages were pictures of the people involved and description of what had happened and if possible, detailing where they were now. Because of what happened five years ago, the targets of this current mission were somewhat related to him. If this incident hadn't happened five years ago, their lives would never have been this crazy.

Tseng opened the album and turned the first page. "If it weren't for that man…" he said taking another sip of his not so hot coffee. The picture was of Sephiroth. "The strongest SOLDIER… Some of us even went as far as to call him a hero." In a way he was, that is until he underwent a period of insanity when he found his true identity: one of Hojo's warped experiments to create the perfect warrior. Unfortunately, it was a success. Hojo had indeed created the most elite of warriors; the problem was that he seemed to be unstoppable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, let me know what you think. Reviews and comments are highly appreciated. Any flames and disrespectable comments will be used for toasting marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again! How was it? Drop by for some milk and cookies if you so wish.**

**Again I do not own any of the characters in Last Order.**

**Five Years Ago:**

The heat of the fire was tremendous and over powering. Homes and other buildings were ablaze with what seemed to be flames from Hell. The central water tower too was on fire. There was no noise save the crackling of the flames as they ate up the wooden buildings. As the flames consumed greedily its meal, a man slowly backed away from some looming figure that was silhouetted against the flaring orange behind him. Their footsteps broke the silence at last along with the man's cries for mercy.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked with a pained voice. The figure just shook his head while the victim in front of him waved his arms frantically before the figure, to keep him away? The waving was not meant to keep away the flames… Clothed in black attire, incredible silver- grey hair and a long bloodied sword, Sephiroth sliced at the man with practiced ease. The poor man had died before he had even hit the ground and the flames had erupted forth to devour his body.

A building collapsed, its beams no longer able to support it's own weight. Sephiroth stood emotionlessly amongst the inferno, greeting the silence with an open heart… That is if he still had one hidden behind his insanity. His gaze followed the flare of the burning buildings. He had caused all this destruction, yet he never felt better before in his life. Surrounding him were a few corpses already eaten by the blaze.

His crazed mako eyes told the story, the newfound knowledge within the books in the Shin- Ra mansions basement had told him of his true origins… But now; now he was going to find hi "Mother. Jenova, an alien from somewhere within the consciousness of the universe and together they would rid this world of traitors along with Gaia and find the Promised Land, taking it for themselves.

"I'm coming to get you." He calmly walked amongst the heartless flare of the blaze, his black leather outfit singeing in the fire. He ignored the tongues of fire and headed for the top of Mount Nibel: where his "Mother" was currently located.

A young tour guide clad in brown leather and brown cowboy hat wandered through the blazing town. Her long chestnut colored hair was tied in low at the base, she was careful not to let it get caught in the flames. She kept calm, using the skills of a martial- artist; she remained steadfast in her search for her father.

"Father," she called out. "Where are you?" She became undoubtedly worried at the fact that her only kin left may have passed on. Even amidst the blaze she felt a chill run through her spine, as if someone had walked over her grave…

As she called for him again, she prayed that he would answer. "Please answer if you hear me, Father…!" Tifa raised her hand, cupping her fingers near her eyes. She scanned the burning town with great care, that is, what was left of the town. Near one of the burning buildings was a familiar face. "It's master…" She murmured. "Master!" She called running towards her martial arts teacher.

At the sound of his pupil's voice he lifted his head; his grey hair tied midway just above the base of his neck. "Tifa!" he said returning her call. "What are you doing here? Hurry up and run away!" The brunette ignored him.

"What happened here?" She looked at the limp figure he held in his arms. Both of them took a chance and looked at their surroundings. "How did this happen?" Her teacher's face became sullen and grim.

"It looks like the work of Sephiroth."

Tifa's eyes widened at the great general's name. "Huh?" she asked. "Sephiroth?" Now she was confused; hadn't him and the other Shin- Ra soldiers come to help them out? Sephiroth was supposed to be a hero, not a killer. "It can't be," she said. Disbelief could easily be heard in her voice. Wait… she thought. "Master, did you see my father?" The fear and anxiety gripped her like a morning bird with its worm. Her heart began to ache. "I couldn't find him anywhere." Zangan looked very pale and he hesitated before answering.

"Your father should be at the Mako Reactor on top of the mountain…" Before he could finish, Tifa sprinted off in the direction of Mount Nibel. The young man in Zangan's arms cried out, ushering a warning.

"Don't go!" Tifa stopped, turning to face the injured man. "Sephiroth is on that mountain too!" He said.

His body began to twitch and spasm in Zangan's arms. "Are you all right?" There was no answer. "Hey! Come on…" He nudged the man a little, shaking his shoulders gently. Tifa started running again, she had to find her father. With Sephiroth on the rampage, there was no telling what _else _he might do…

"Wait, Tifa!" Called her teacher, still cradling the corpse in his arms. Again she ignored him, so he tried to persuade her back. "You won't be able to do anything! Tifa!" He shrieked, but it was useless. Her will pushed her further and further, to find the only thing she had left in this world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess I'll do this going by each time frame, so some chapters will be short while others might be longer. Again reviews are greatly appreciated. Even if you have a simple comment or a question, I will do my best to answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

I still wasn't able to get a job working for Square- Enix. Darn! Well, they can't keep turning down my job application!

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**The Present:**

An alert sounded suddenly on Tseng's cell, snapping him out of his memories of the incident. Covered with static, the messengers, Rude and another Turk, reported on the escaped samples.

"Target located, target located." Tseng flipped the next page in the case album while listening intently. "They're now at point 137. Repeat, they're now at point 137."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack brought out his sword once again with a grin upon his face. Cloud was still hanging on his friend's shoulder with one arm. The First Class SOLDIER placed the blade between him and Cloud and their enemies in a defensive position.

"Geez, come on," he laughed. "This is over- kill for chasing just the two of us." Hidden within the metal beams of a city that lie in ruin, was a large group of ordinary military soldiers. The city had been dead long ago; its beams were all that remained in its emptiness. The metal had rusted ages ago and the rubble below the beams along with it. Broken and cracked concrete supported their feet below them, and the night sky had turned black.

The two were surrounded by over eight men on all sides, the red lights on their helmets now making Zack increasingly aware of their situation. The darkness of the night only heightened their fear by smidgen, but that was all that was required to give Zack the rush he needed for combat. There wasn't a single star out in the night sky and the pale glow of the moon seemed to have disappeared all together.

An over- whelming majority of the soldiers were armed with guns yet a small few carried swords as well. Their weapons were pointed straight at Zack and Cloud in the center. The raven- haired man back up a few inches, still supporting Cloud with his one arm while the other grasped the blonde's waist.

Keeping his steady gaze on their pursuers, Zack nudged his companion lightly. "Well then, what should we do now?" He asked. There came no response from Cloud, only the feeling of dead weight and lead in his arms. The soldiers too were on their guard as they slightly moved in closer.

Zack looked up at a disheveled building of only metal frames and then glanced at his pursuers, his mako- eyes laughing and jaunty. He looked at Cloud and considered his options, he could fight carrying Cloud or he could fight on his own, but he already knew the answer. He set Cloud on the ground, slipping the blonde's arm from his shoulder. Cloud sat there like a rock or a stump, resting his feet beneath him. He bared no emotion at all, only impassiveness.

Lifting his blade, Zack thrust it in the hard ground beside Cloud, whose body lingered against it. The military soldier's guns clicked at the sight of their target making to pounce. The minute they took aim to fire, Zack as fast as the speed of light, or so it looked to be. He ran towards the nearest soldier and turned backwards performing a round- house kick at the guy, while all of the other men opened fire. Flashes of light came from both the bullets leaving their compartments and from hitting the cement ground where they had thought Zack was… but that was what they thought.

He did back- flips and front- flips, dodging bullets in a test of agility and calculations. He moved to the side and jumped high to avoid the onslaught of bullets. He was breath- taking and spectacular in the way he moved, graceful and with calculated swiftness. Agile and lithe without a single scratch on his body, he leapt in front of a soldier and when Zack moved, that soldier was shot by his own comrades.

"He's in firing range. Even if we hit our allies, we have to…" yelled what Zack presumed to be the captain of the squad. On of the men in front of the captain was shot and fell dead on the ground. Enraged, the captain barked a new set of commands. "Use close combat to take him down!"

Behind Zack came charging a soldier armed with a sword much like his own. He chuckled and dodged the attack of the swordsman, jumping in the air and back down on top of him. Zack grinned triumphantly while dodging another set of swordsman by doing a back- flip. He elbowed one in the stomach, listening to the man howl in pain before he was assured that the man had been defeated. Zack grabbed the other by the arm and flung him into the hard awaiting ground below. The remaining soldiers backed away, fear obviously over- taking tem.

"He's way too strong," said one, continuing to back away.

"So… This is the power of a SOLDIER." Said another. Zack threw punches and kicks, even breaking one of the men's visors off his glowing red helmet. The visor shattered and its pieces scattered in a million different directions. Zack hadn't even felt like he had begun by the time it was over. His breathing was slightly ragged, but other than that there wasn't a scratch on him. Suddenly there were bright light and roaring motorbikes. The First Class SOLDIER looked up and then took off, the riders following in hot pursuit.

"After him!" Cried the captain. From above he could see his fallen men while still in the center was the other fugitive shrunken behind a risen blade. "To think he'd leave his companion behind…" he said with repugnance. Yet Zack continued running, his lung on fire now, trying to think of an easier way to escape…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"**First Class SOLDIER, Zack." Tseng muttered to himself. He turned the next page in the album and was greeted with a cheery faced SOLDIER with shaggy black hair down to his shoulders. He was clad in the usual attire of the SOLDIER uniform, baggy blue pants, armor, shoulder straps, and a striped blue vest. He held what was called a Buster Sword in his right hand and seemed to be looking in a direction other than the camera. He looked just the type who would goof off but was very friendly.

But the Turks didn't judge on appearance alone, he had heard of Zack who was in second command next to Sephiroth and came from a town known as Gongaga. How such a person could end up in a situation as messy as this, Tseng didn't know, nor did he let on that he cared. He felt pity for the fugitives, first Sephiroth, then Hojo, and now the Turks. They just needed the President Shin- Ra on their tails in which that would be the icing on the cake.

But as Reno would say, "There are certain things about this life that you just have to take as they come. You can take 'em however you want, but you've gotta take 'em, yo."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I love Zack (Zax)! He's the best and such a good friend by saving Cloud!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh dear! What will happen next? (Of course if you've seen Last Order you might already know)

**I do not own any of the characters: Square- Enix owns them.**

**Five Years Ago:**

The blaze hadn't ceased since they had first appeared, the fire still continued to eat at the homes and buildings of Nibelheim. There were many dead innocent people, either burnt by the flames or they died by the hands of their hero: Sephiroth. The heat was next to unbearable, yet there were a very small few who still survived. Zangan was one; he carried the dead body of a young man. The thought of one so young left to die in the flames seemed immoral and dishonorable. The blood had stopped flowing, hence the poor man had been dead for nearly a half and hour. Once Zangan made it out of the town with Tifa, he would give the young man a proper burial. But that of course was _after _he found Tifa.

His pupil raced up the mountain Nibel, so he didn't know how she was faring. Though he hoped that she was all right, he still worried about her welfare, and he had every right to do so.

"Hey, Geezer!" Called a voice from behind him. He turned, only to be greeted with two more from SOLDIER. He recognized the one with the black hair; Tifa had taken him to the reactor with Sephiroth. The other he had no idea who it was not that he cared.

Zangan sighed watching the running figure. "Oh, it's you." He paused. "_You're_ still sane, right?" Zack turned to glance at the fire.

"How can I keep sane in this kind of situation?" He turned to face the martial artist again. "Sephiroth, Sephiroth did this, didn't he?" The First Class SOLDIER asked in which the older man nodded grimly.

"Everyone calls him a hero, but he's just a killer." Zack shook his head from side to side. It was a horrifying thought, but it seemed that the general had gone completely insane. What had made him act like this, he wondered? They had been sent to protect these people in the first place and prevent an invasion of fiends and monsters from attacking the town and its people. Now it seemed like Sephiroth had done the fiend's work for them. It just felt wrong and dirty.

"It's gone too far." Zack declared. "What happened to you Sephiroth?" The martial artist over heard the last part and asked Zack a favor.

"Wait, you go ahead and help Tifa out." The two men looked at Zangan as if he had six heads.

"What's wrong with Tifa?"

"She's looking for her father." Replied Zangan. "She went to the mako reactor atop of Mount Nibel. Sephiroth is there too." Zack nodded his head in understanding. "She is no match for him. His opponent, on the other hand," he looked intently on Zack. "Should be a SOLDIER like you…"

"I'm not a normal SOLDIER…" he agreed turning his head towards Mount Nibel. Zangan adjusted the weight of the dead man on his back. "I am a First Class SOLDIER." Zack turned towards the man next to him. "You stay here with the old geezer and help out." The young shrouded man saluted and answered with a quiet "yes".

"I'll catch up with you later. Please take care of Tifa"

Zack smiled and replied confidently: "Leave it to me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

See, I told you there would be a few shorter chapters! Just kidding, but really… Yeah, some reviews are truly appreciated and again: I love Zach!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Present:**

The headlights of the two motorbikes beamed behind him, he continued to run with aching lungs. His chest was on fire but he still continued, his legs flaring with every large step he took. He had to make it, for himself and for Cloud… When the motorbikes sped past him he stopped, they had formed a barricade in front of him to prevent his further escape.

They had him cornered and he couldn't go any further. To the side of him was a helicopter with its searchlight glaring victoriously at the fugitive. Zack noticed the Shin- Ra logo on the helicopters tail fin. His untamed black hair billowed viciously in the gusts of wind that emitted from the chopper.

The First Class SOLDIER sighed. "Turks, huh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the helicopter were two Turks, one with shortly cropped blonde hair and one bald- headed man who wore sunglasses even in the hours of the night when the sky was dark and there was no sun to harm his seemingly sensitive eyes. The man had sharp and relatively handsome features adorning his face, a chiseled chin not yet cursed with facial hair, and delicate cheekbones that made him somewhat androgynous…

"Target found," informed the bald man into his cell phone. "Is our mission to catch or wipe out the target?" he asked. Tseng too held his own phone to his ear, listening intently to the words Rude relay to him.

"Try your best to catch him alive." He said after brief pause. From the chopper, Rude nodded.

"Understood." The co- pilot grabbed a nearby microphone from within the chopper and placed it in front of her lips.

"Surrender," she said to their target. "If you do that, we can promise your personal safety." Zack had to chuckle at such hypocrisy, surrender and be returned to the fell clutches of Hojo, they were kidding, right? Zack would willingly return to Hojo's experimentations when the Fat Chocobo had shed all it's extra weight and when Shiva offered to become a living torch.

No, he would never surrender, not to Shin- Ra, not to anyone. "Every one of 'em is screwing with me…" He muttered. Storm- grey eyes darted in the chopper's direction. Filled with pride and courage that came from deep within his soul he continued. He would never go back to Hojo, even if his actions cost him his life… "I don't need any guarantees of safety. What I want," he paused and stared with as much defiance his body could muster. "Is FREEDOM!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng had been turning the pages of the Nibelheim case album when his cell phone rang. Forever imprinted on the page was a photograph of Sephiroth, Zack, who was his second in command, and their guide through the Mountain Nibel. That day Tseng and his fellow Turks were required to clear the town of dead bodies.

Corpses literally filled the small village's cobblestone streets, yet they had been directly killed by Sephiroth's sword or burned indirectly from the fire the madman had caused. As Turks, their job was not to mourn for the dead or feel pity for the victim's possibly lost souls that weren't able to find peace within the Lifestream. The Turks were merely the hands of Shin- Ra and were dogs, if you will, that did the dirty grunt work of their leader. The smell, it still bothered him, even years after the incident.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nope, I still don't own any of those characters. If someone comes up with a plan to steal Cloud or Zack let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Five Years Ago:**

Tifa had finally made her way up the mountain, the route practically engraved into her mind like a message carved in stone. Above some of the smaller lifeless hills, she could see the ghostly green glow sending forth from the Mako Reactor. She had gone all this way and there still weren't any signs of her father.

"Father? Father, where are you?" she called, quickening her pace into a run at the sight of the looming reactor. Her long brown hair flailed behind her as she ran. After passing the final hill, she became unsure of what she saw. Whether it was the shock or the disbelief, she didn't know. Her body felt like lead with every step she took, but she willed herself to move on. Protruding from the ground was their "hero's" sword, practically buried beneath the earth. It was drenched in fresh blood, and the body of her father lay before the sword.

"Father!" she ran to his side and fell to her knees in agony and her arms gently cradling her father's head upon her lap. "Hang in their father." There were tears brimming from her red- brown eyes. When she blinked, her eyes let forth a surge of salty droplets. Her father groaned, her only kin left in this world, now he was being taken from her. He lifted his hand high as if to stroke her tear- stained face, but he could only reach so far in his current state. She grasped his hand tightly, afraid that if she let go he would do the same and in turn drift out of life. "Father!" her tears fell freely. She felt utterly pathetic, but she had every right to cry, right?''

"Tifa…" he barely managed to whisper. His voice was hoarse and strained; his mind was slipping to and fro of conciseness. "Run, hurry." He desperately urged her to escape from the madman's wrath, but Tifa could not give up hope.

"Hang in their father." She cried, but his hand fell from hers, no longer able to hold on with the meager strength that had now left him. She held him in her arms, refusing to let go. If she let go, then he would let go and die. Her judgment had become clouded with disbelief and rage. She had never felt so much rage before in her life. She held him a bit longer, just in case, was what her mind said. But he had already let go and it was time for her to do so as well.

When she finally rose from the ground, her eyes were shadowed and her lips were pursed real tight. "It was Sephiroth," she muttered seemingly stupefied. She staggered towards the madman's long sword: the Masamune. "Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he?" She already knew the answer, but she could bear to face it. He was their hero and now he was their executioner.

"Sephiroth, SOLDIER, Shin- Ra, Mako Reactor…" she yanked the Masamune from the ground in which it stood and sliced at the air in anger. Her brow was knit tightly and her shoulders were trembling badly. She voiced her anger and shouted her rage. "I hate them all!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The silver- haired general made his way up the metal steps towards the core of the Mako Reactor. His boots clanked against the stairway, his footsteps echoing in the empty dome of the reactor. He passed experiments similar to himself, only unsuccessful ones that had met their demise earlier than intended. Large egg- shaped pods held those who had been warped by Shin- Ra's inhuman experimentation.

He was once a hero, but now he had become bitter and resentful to the company of monsters who had made him. He had found out about the Jenova Project hidden among the shelves in the Shin- Ra mansions basement library. He had learned of the Cetra and that he too was part of the ancient race. His mother was supposed to be ruler of this planet, using it as a vessel in order to find the Promised Land. Yet she failed, and it was all do to the traitors who call themselves humans.

In the central core of the reactor was his mother. She was a very patient creature to have waited so long for her chosen. He truly admired her. Sephiroth slowly and calmly made his way towards the core. He was excited to meet his mother, after all these years…

"Mother. I've come for you." He reached over and touched the siding of the door. There was a mixture of glowing colors between the radiance of Mako, to the glowing warning lights the color of blood. Behind him, the great general heard rapid footsteps of a person charging for an attack. After years of training and battle, it was hard not to recognize the sound. He could tell it was female because of the quickness in her steps and the feather lightweight to them.

"Sephiroth!" he heard the woman cry. "How dare you kill my father and everyone in the village!" she swung his own blade like an axe towards him. When the general turned around to stop her wasted effort he saw who it was: the guide from the village. He grabbed the blade with gloved fingers and lifted the sword high in the air with Tifa still dangling on the handle. He smiled at her with predator- like eyes while she defiantly glared back with red- brown ones.

In one swift motion he flipped the sword and sliced out at her. Tifa's eyes widened in pain and fear… Was she going to die? She rolled down the metal stairway like a ball down a slope, hitting the ground floor hard when the sudden stop jolted her out of her senses. He body was twisted in an awkward position from the tumble and looked like a broken figurine. She moaned in agony, fearing that Sephiroth would slowly descend the stairway to finish the job, but he never came, he only continued towards the central interior for his mother.

"In spite of promising me that… you would come whenever I'm in a pinch…" she whispered reminiscing of older days and past junctures; merely memories of a knight to come and save her… An image of the water tower in the center of town, a starry night when the celestial body shone just for them, there was a meeting between herself and a friend, who wanted to be her knight in shining armor. "Cloud…"

_She had sat back to back with the spiky haired blonde, staring into the never- ending sky above. How the clusters of stars radiated with such ferocity that night, almost symbolic of the bond that was their promise…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**You know the drill…**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Present:**

The sword was stuck firmly in the ground, the SOLDIER grunt found that out the hard way as he tried desperately to remove the blade from its all- natural pedestal. It didn't look like it was placed deep, but the earth made no room for the blade to budge. Zack's blonde haired companion leaned against the sword, letting it carry his weight. Cloud sat on the ground and was as stubborn as the sword to get up. His reasoning had left him, he was just a shell now; a soulless body it seemed…

Maybe it was merely the SOLDIER's will that locked the sword in its place. Well whatever it was, the captain wanted the job done quickly, that's if the job is ever done. "Hurry it up!" called the captain from behind the struggling soldier. What if that First Class SOLDIER came back before they had gotten rid of the other? Still further behind, a motorbike rolled noiselessly into the scene. Sliding off the bike, Zack walked in back of the grunt soldier and punched his face in and then grabbed his head, slamming it into a nearby metal beam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

His cell phone rung yet again and with a calm persona he responded. "What is it?" He stayed where he was, listening to the details that had just relayed to him.

"The target has acquired a bike," came Rude's reply. "The enlargement of the escape scope here after is expected…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The captain backed away slowing, stuttering in fright of the return of the raven- haired man.

"You're… Zack!" he managed to mutter, but the man just ignored the captain and reached for the handle of his blade. Freeing the sword effortlessly from the ground, he placed it back to its usual spot on his backside.

He bent to the ground, an almost apologetic look on his face. His features seemed a little more sullen than when they first escaped the mansion. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Cloud." The wheels of the motorbike screed as Zack boarded his ride with Cloud in tow. The headlights opened a path ahead, while the bike itself made for easier transportation. He steered away, leaving the captain alone and among his either dead or unconscious men. He drove with one hand on the bike's handle- bars and the other gripping one of Cloud's arms, the blonde's free arm flailing uselessly in the wind. Even with Cloud in his catatonic- like state, Zack felt the urge to speak and attempted offering an apology to his friend.

"Hey, don't be angry," he said. There came no response from Cloud, only the roaring of the motorbike could be heard along with the rush of trees they passed, their leaves practically falling off their limbs after the bike shrieked passed. "There's no way I would ever leave my friend behind." Zack sighed. Again there was no response on Cloud's part, just a glassy gaze giving the blonde the look of a person out of their head.

Zack sped along a set of train tracks, heading anywhere away from their pursuers who had just recently appeared above them in the helicopter. The search light set off a strong glare that would blind the eyes of any creature that looked at it.

The Turks in the helicopter were dressed in their usual attire made up of dress shoes, black suite and tie, and white dress shirt. The bald pilot, Rude, still adorned his usual sunglasses, while the co- pilot, a blond woman with green eyes, was sensible enough not to wear any even as a fashion statement. They both sported a pair of headphones to keep them in contact with their commander at all times. "Geez," the blonde woman said to her partner. "The military really gave them some extra presents." Rude leaned forward a bit to get a closer look at their targets. He watched carefully as they drove their bike into and underground tunnel.

"See 'ya later!" cried Zack. The Turks were not too surprised by their target's action, but still they decided it would be best to notify their commander.

"Targets have been lost," reported the blonde. "They have entered an underground tunnel." While piloting the copter, Rude brought out his cell phone that had been generously equipped with a map, and checked where the targets were heading.

"So," he said calmly. "They're planning to enter Midgar, huh?"

From his office, Tseng had been listening through his phone. "I understand. Set up posts in the outskirts of Midgar."

"Understood."

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**See, here's one of the longer chapters! I hope your eyes can stand the long read!**

**Five Years Ago:**

There was a figure above her surrounded in bright white light. Had Tifa died or was this the angel of death who had come to take her away? At first she didn't notice the spikiness of the figure's hair, everything seemed a blur to her. She heard the silhouetted person call her name.

"Tifa! Tifa!" She blinked her eyes and further opened her eyes, allowing her eyes to take in more of what they saw. She groaned. It was the SOLDIER who was with Sephiroth.

"Zack…?" she questioned meekly. He hadn't gone crazy too, had he? The look on his face spoke of worry. His mouth was opened slightly and his storm- blue eyes were wide. He shook her shoulder gently, her form still twisted in an awkward way. She tried moving, but to no avail.

"Sephiroth did this to you, right Tifa?" although he had asked the question, Tifa was sure he already knew the answer. Hadn't he seen the massacre displayed for all to see in the village of Nibelheim below?

"Yes…" she answered. "You guys… came to this village… just for an investigation, right?" She paused, thinking back to a few days ago when their group picture was taken before they ventured off to the reactor. The picture was of her, Zack, and Sephiroth… "That's why I brought you guys here… It was just for that…" hot tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Her mind refused to let her tears fall, but it seemed that her will meant nothing to her heart. It ached so much that it seemed unimaginable that her body could feel so much heartache. She continued, hot salty tears leaking from her eyes. "But why did it turn out like…" her body didn't care whether or not she cried in front of the raven- haired man.

Zack didn't know what to say except her name. He tried to consol her, but no words other than one escaped his lips. "Tifa…"

She continued. "I hate… Shin- Ra, SOLDIER... and you too. I hate you all." Zack looked away. Though her reasons were perfectly understandable, he felt hurt by her harsh words. He stood up and began walking up the steps to the central junction.

"I'm sorry," he replied sadly. "I won't ask you to forgive me…" He kept walking to the core, where Sephiroth was surely located. "But, let me put an end to this and allow me to atone for my sins." Automatically, his right hand reached for the sword at his back. With a downward slice and a furious look on his face, Zack burst through the door that led to the center of the Mako Reactor.

It seemed like a minor explosion when the smoke cleared away to reveal the First Class SOLDIER standing on the edge of the ledge. His sword was ready and he was ready as well to atone for his sins. His eyebrows were furrowed and knitted together in rage as he looked upwards to see the silver- haired general standing on a precipice.

"Mother…" he heard Sephiroth say. "Let's take this planet back together." The general smiled, "I came up with a good plan." He stood in front a tall mechanical imitation of Jenova's image. Sephiroth stared at the replica of the foreign creature gazing longingly into the mask like face. "Let's go to the Promised Land… Mother."

Was Zack hearing everything all right? Sephiroth had most defiantly lost his mind, killing an entire village of innocents was enough evidence to prove he was, but Zack had enough. This was no longer the hero that everyone had thought him to be; this man was no longer his friend whatsoever.

"Sephiroth!" he shouted. His fists were balled into clenched fists and his face was contorted with fury. "Why did you kill the villagers? Why did you hurt Tifa?" He felt so angry: angry with Sephiroth and angry with himself for not being able to do anything. But that would all change, he was going to take this man out even if it was the last thing he ever did… "Answer me, Sephiroth!" Zack did get an answer, but it was one he did not like. There was laughter coming from the general, he truly was insane.

"Mother," he said. He hadn't even bothered to look at his old comrade during his speech. "Those fools are here again." He sighed, mako- infused green eyes stared intently on the metallic replica of Jenova. "Mother was supposed to become the ruler of this planet with her superior power and knowledge. But those fools…" he paused smirking as he talked to Jenova behind the metal replica. "Those worthless fools snatched this planet from you, right Mother?" The elite SOLDIER raised his arms and spoke in a soft voice. "But please don't be sad anymore. Come with me." He extended his raised arms towards the replica and grasped it tightly with his strong hands.

His smile seemed so sincere and almost child- like, that it was unnatural. He tore the detailed metallic replication from the wall in which it stood only to reveal a secret chamber beyond the sparks and mist frothing from the imitation. Oil gushed forth from the tubes and inner workings if the doll, which he tossed aside without requiring any further use from it.

"We finally meet, Mother." Jenova was held in a mako- filled tank with her hands and arms behind her back. She was leaning forward and had silver grey hair much like Sephiroth's. An eerie red glow came from her left eye. It gleamed in the darkness of the chamber with such fierceness that it would have scared any normal man.

A metallic ring was heard echoing throughout the chambers of the reactor as Zack angled his blade at the general's neck. During the man's speech he had cautiously walked until he was a few feet behind Sephiroth and waited until the time was right to make his move. There was a grin of satisfaction on Sephiroth's lips as he was still filled with wonderment and awe at the sight of the alien creature.

"Sephiroth!" shouted Zack with a growl. "What the hell happened to you?" Again Sephiroth responded with insane laughter and the grip on Zack's blade was relaxed, shocked at how crazy his friend had become.

"You traitor!" at breakneck speed Sephiroth grabbed his sword and swung at Zack. He blocked just in time, but faltered at his companion's swiftness. Zack jumped back a few feet to compose himself before leaping to attack Sephiroth. The general jumped and Zack missed his original target, slicing nothing but the platform. Sephiroth vaulted high into the air while below him Zack yanked his sword from the dais and followed in hot pursuit.

They seemed evenly matched at first. One swung while the other blocked in mid-air with practiced ease and timing. They swayed to and fro, twirling to gain momentum in their attacks. They played a daring game and danced a tango of death as sparks flew from the contact met by their swords.

"Sephiroth!" Zack shouted during their aerial shifts. "I trusted you!" he yelled angrily. High on the ceiling of the Mako Reactor Sephiroth stood, his feet planted firmly on the ceiling. Zack swung with full force but the general blocked, sparks flying and cast in every direction. "No! You're not the Sephiroth I once knew!" Zack confirmed at last. Sephiroth just chuckled, pushing back against his former ally, using gravity to his advantage.

Zack landed roughly on one of the reactors pipes with a cry. The moment Zack glanced up to look for Sephiroth's whereabouts, the man was upon him, his long blade looking for flesh in which it could slice through. Instead the sword was met with the metal tube instead slicing it in two, but it still caught Zack off- guard. The First Class SOLDIER fell off one pipe, only to land upon another.

Calmly Sephiroth addressed Zack and it was his calmness that made him so furious and fueled him with strength to keep going. "I was the chosen one." Sephiroth said at last, attacking Zack with raw power that came from unheard of depths. It was all Zack could do to block as he trailed backwards on the pipe. "I am the chosen existence that is to become this planet's ruler." Zack attempted a blade beam attack but it was easily deflected with one swipe of the Masamune.

Zack heaved and panted, his wasted efforts taking a toll on him. He wanted to clutch his bleeding arm, but was afraid to risk his life for a short moments reprieve with Sephiroth as his opponent.

"This planet… I will take back the planet from you fools and return it to the hands of the Cetra. That is why I was born." With that, Sephiroth leapt above Zack enjoying the look of fear on his face slashing at Zack anew. The black- haired man landed against Jenova's tank with a loud thud. He lay prostrate and bleeding from another wound to the head. "I'm doing all this for Mother."

At the mention of that vile creature, Zack spun around to face it, only to be greeted with the tip of Sephiroth's blade. The elite general performed a blade beam in mock of Zack's own, thrusting the man from the reactors core and into the room with all the egg- like pods, one of which Zack was flung into with such force that he dented the metal pod. His blade remained in the central junction fixed in the ground like a grave marked with a tombstone…

Sephiroth then turned to face Jenova again and pressed his face close to the glass with a smile on his lips. "It's okay now, Mother." He leaned closer towards the tank when suddenly it cracked, leaving a jagged pattern up the center. Confused he looked down, noticing a wave of pain washing over him. There was Zack's sword impaling him through his torso, covered in his sticky red blood. But how could it be? Had the mighty general rendered Zack broken and useless? "Who is this?" he choked.

"Give me back my mother… Tifa… and the whole village!" The anonymous figure's voice trembled and he spoke with great difficulty. "I… respected you and… admired you, but…"

Sephiroth raked his hands down the tank when the young man pulled the sword from him. He collapsed on the ground, his limp body leaning against the tank. "You bastard…" he muttered, his voice hoarse and weak sounding. The young soldier began panting heavily, his shoulders shaking from the rush of adrenaline and nervousness. Thinking the general was dead; he hurried out of the central junction, Zack's sword in hand. Now that that was over he could tend to Tifa.

He called her name while he discarded his helmet to reveal short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes tinged with mako. "Tifa!" he raced down the steps passing the injured Zack heading straight for the brunette. Gently he picked her up off the ground, cradling her in his arms, and placed her in front one of the pods and into a more comfortable position. With a gloved hand he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes opened slightly, her brown orbs half lidded with exhaustion.

"Cloud," she whispered. She adjusted her head so she could see his face. "You're finally here." Cloud smiled with a small amount of pride. "You kept your promise,' she continued. "You came for me when I was in danger." Cloud lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm a little bit late." Tifa just shook her head and gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Cloud." Suddenly, without warning, there came a crash from the reactors core. Sephiroth had destroyed the tank that held Jenova. As the liquid poured out, he sliced something from with the tank. Cloud stood up from his position next to Tifa, trying to decide as to what the noise was. Staggering from the central junction was Sephiroth armed with his Masamune and Jenova's head in his hands. He was too weak to take Jenova's entire body in his present condition, so he would make do with her head for now. Cloud took a step back, unsure of what to do.

"A bastard like you…" Sephiroth clutched his wound as it bled profusely. A hoarse whisper came from Zack several steps up:

"Cloud, finish him off." With shaking hands Cloud reached for Zack's sword and raised it to attack. What should he do? He could never defeat Sephiroth, that last blow was just a stroke of luck because his back was turned. But he had to do something; he was really the only one left that could fight…

"The likes of you…" the general sneered and taunted. He wouldn't be caught off guard again. That was it, then last straw and last shred of Cloud's sanity. He charged at Sephiroth with his sword aimed at his former idol. The blonde didn't care whether or not he was at a disadvantage because he had to climb the steps to reach his target. He didn't care about the ache in his lungs from his battle cry.

"Sephiroth!" he shrieked. His legs were on fire; his eyes were burning with utmost sadness. He continued to charge full speed up the stairs while Sephiroth just stood there and waited for the right moment to make his move. Just before Cloud made contact, Sephiroth raked his sword along Cloud's using the Masamune's length to his advantage. The long sword impaled Cloud through torso and the blonde let out a cry of agony.

"Don't think it's that easy, kid!" Sephiroth smirked. Lifting the Masamune, he swung toward central junction. Through this action, Cloud slid off the long sword and fell on the ground with a dull thud. The blonde's eyes widened as he fell lax against the cold metal floor. With one hand he grasped his bleeding middle, his face was twisted in pain. "Did you think that a mere human could defeat me?" Raising his sword, Sephiroth impaled Cloud yet again, his body hanging over the edge of the precipice like a rag doll. His SOLDIERs uniform was stained with blood, marred with two holes where he had been pierced. His chest was sticky with his lifeblood; he looked down in sick fascination as the crimson liquid fell to the floor with several tiny droplets. "Know your weakness." Cloud heard Sephiroth say.

Cloud's arms hung flat against his sides at first until they began twitching… "My family, my homeland. How dare you…" His body convulsed slightly when he gripped the sword firmly with both hands, though he still trembled from the shock and the loss of blood. "I can never forgive you." With all the strength he could muster, Cloud pulled himself along the sword, his feet swinging back and forth until at last his toes touched the precipice. The general's eyes widened as he watched the body slide painfully along the sword until his feet no longer dangled above the Lifestream. When Cloud's feet touched the ground he swung the sword still impaling him with such ferocity, that Sephiroth was pushed back and knocked down to the ground. Cloud slumped on the floor on his hands and knees with the sword still impaling him.

"No, that's impossible…" murmured Sephiroth in astonishment. He watched the young man pant, grasping the handle of the blade. "Who are you, anyway?" the general asked his eyes fixed on that of Cloud's; they burned with the life of mako. Sephiroth smiled and lifted Jenova's head.

"Mother. Come with me to the Promised Land." With that the silver- haired general leapt off the platform into the mako filled abyss.

"Sephiroth…" muttered Cloud as he watched the crazed man escape, the feeling of death looming over his soul. Leaning against the doorway was a long brown- haired woman in a black suit and tie. She had been a mercenary before she had joined the Turks, so following orders only came natural to her. To her ear she held a Shin- Ra cell phone as she contacted her superior to alert him on the situation. While she guarded the young blonde's body, Zangan carried Tifa on his back. Turning once more to look at the Mako Reactor he ushered a plea to whatever gods that may exist.

"I hope they survive…" he said heading down the mountain with his student in tow, leaving the two in the clutches of the Shin- Ra Company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Men in white lab coats examined the reactor, taking notes of all the damage done and what possibly happened that caused this mess. Two Turks, one who had long brown hair and had already been there, and another who had been a detective in Costa del Sol and had solved some rather complicated cases. His tendency to rely on his emotions eventually got him in trouble with his previous occupation, and seeing no alternative, took the job offered to him by the Turks, who had been trying to recruit him for some time. Both were skilled martial artists and had been sent to keep an eye on the samples just incase anything were to happen…

In the central junction were a group of scientists searching crevice in the room, but most of them had their attention on the tank that had once held all of Jenova and on the unconscious blonde lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Two scientists lifted the blonde and placed him on a stretcher and carried him out to see if he met the head honcho's approval. Hojo happened to be that man, unfortunately for the possible specimens, and he too was researching the scene taking notes in his head on minor details that his fellow associates.

A First Class SOLDIER was being led out on a stretcher. He had ebony colored hair and many wounds including one on his shoulder and another somewhere on his head. Hojo tucked one of his greasy strands of black hair behind his ears and bent closer to examine the man.

"Take this guy to the basement of Shin- Ra mansion," he said. The assistants nodded and answered with a quiet "yes" as they continued to led the man out. Zack's breathing could barely be heard and his leg jerked for a brief moment. With one hand behind his back, Hojo looked calmly at the work that was being done. "Sephiroth," he muttered under his breath. "You've done it this time." Another Turk approached the vicinity to discuss the situation with Hojo. The scientist grinned. "It's you. Is Mr. Veld doing well?"

The Turk nodded his head slightly, but it was hard to see. Hojo adjusted his glasses. "Yes," came the man's reply. His black hair was shoulder length, but one wouldn't be able to tell unless they saw his hair from the back. It was flipped up and pinned down in the traditional style of his people. Hojo continued.

"I see." He paused and leaned closer towards the Turk. "How's the disposal of the village going?"

The Turk answered with a calm and level voice, he had no respect for this man, but orders were orders and as a Turk you are made to follow them. "We've already started working on it." Tseng paused. "But is there really a need to go that far?"

Hojo laughed. "Hah! You're still young. Your opinion and such don't matter at all." Tseng just kept a straight and professional look on his face. "Just hurry up with the disposal." Respectfully Tseng bowed, it was required of him no matter how much he hated the guy. As the second stretcher was being carried out Hojo turned to see the condition of the specimen. "Hmmm… Just wait a second…" Hojo walked over towards the last stretcher to catch a glimpse at the man whom they had hypothesized, grievously wounded Sephiroth. The young man had short blonde hair, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be unconscious. His hand rested over two wounds on his torso that were made by Sephiroth's sword.

Hojo adjusted his glasses again and leaned closer to the young man, hovering over him like a hawk does over their prey. He wanted to get a better look at his future specimen. Hojo turned to his subordinates. "This young man… finished him." Every one knew he had been referring to Sephiroth, not that they were sure that the elite SOLDIER was really dead, but they would have to wait and see. "Interesting, very interesting, we can use him as a new sample." Tseng looked away. He felt like he should do something, but it wasn't his place, and it wasn't any of his business anyway…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Are your eyes bleeding yet? I'll fix that! .**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here's the last one in the story! Aren't you all excited?**

**The Present:**

The cell phone rang and beeped several times before he finally answered the caller. Flipping the phone open he placed it next to his ear gently. He had been reminiscing again, about five years ago at the reactor in Mount Nibel…

"Commander," said the voice on the phone. "There are intelligence reports that say the target has entered the area."

Tseng nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'll be there immediately." He hung up the phone, sat for a moment more, and sighed. He closed his eyes at the thought of trying to take away their freedom again. Tseng stood up and closed the case album, he had to get ready if he were to ever make it.

"Target is already past point 28. The motorbike they used was abandoned during their escape because it ran out of gas." The voice continued steadily, "They've hitchhiked a ride on a truck heading for Outer Midgar." Tseng grabbed his coat and headed for the helicopter launching area. Awaiting him were his fellow Turks and the sleek black helicopter that two of them were previously using.

Reno, a young Turk that was highly skilled yet dressed with his shirt un- tucked and his un- kept hair tied back low, nudged the young rookie next to him. His hair was reddish brown and nowhere near as bright as Reno's. He had been an ex- gang leader in Midgar who had been arrested by the redhead for trying to steal a bike from the company he now worked for. He was skilled in hand- to- hand combat, but grew over confident on many occasions.

Reno had a silly grin plastered on his face. "The commander looks all serious again, yo." His shirt still remained un- tucked, even in the presence of his leader and his blazer was unbuttoned. His hair, as usual, looked in a permanent state of bed- head. The ex- gang leader shook his head.

"We helped them five years ago, and now we're chasing them?"

The blonde woman who had previously co- piloted the helicopter shook her head. Her father was a teacher at the Shin-Ra military academy, where she attended. She graduated with outstanding performances, and her forte is marksmanship. Her excellent handling of firearms impressed the leader of the Turks, Tseng, and he recruited her to the force with great confidence in her abilities. She was a very serious person who rarely joked around, and was often very strict.

"It's destiny," she said. Another man spoke up. He had been a former body- guard for Don Conero and possessed the ability to rapidly fire two guns and still retain a high accuracy. His black hair was slicked back except his spiky bangs, in which they covered his right eye. He had spent most of his time in the slums, he became fed up with the politics that had overrun the underworld society and was offered a place in the Turks. He took up the role, knowing that it would put his skills to the test.

His unorthodox "underground" style of conducting missions often resulted in him failing. "They really are a group of pathetic people if you think about it," he said apathetically.

"It makes me want to sympathize with them." The next to speak was the ex- detective from Costa del Sol. He was really tall and had the build of a fighter with his tick, broad shoulders. The next in line was a female with light brown hair tied high upon her head. She was a female hunter from a wealthy family who liked to do things with flair. She had familiarized herself with the art of hunting since she was a child, and is, thus, an expert with her chosen weapon. She likes showing off and constantly tries to outdo herself, and, thus, immediately accepted the offer to become a Turks when it was presented.

"Wow," she said with a smirk. "You guys are nice." The commander stopped in his tracks, over- hearing his fellow Turk's conversation.

"Whatever the mission may be," said Reno. "We will always carry it out. That is out job, yo."

Tseng continued walking towards the helicopter. "Let's go," he said. The huntress stuck her tongue out at the ex- gang leader next to Reno.

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison. Reno nudged the rookie next to him. "We're going. You, new guy… Hurry up!"

"I'm going," came his reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was daylight now and had been for several hours. The sun stood high in the empyrean and shone brightly like a ball of fire. The sky itself was a gorgeous light blue and the clouds formed pictures and figurines. The canyon was nice as well. It would have been hot even so early in the afternoon, but there was a strong wind emitting from the back of the yellow pick- up truck. It sprayed dirt from its tires, forming substantial and seemingly endless dust clouds in its wake. From the front came loud rock n' roll type music, so Zack had to shout over it to even hear himself speak. He looked over at Cloud with a grin on his cheerful face. They had escaped and were on their way to Midgar. There they could find a job and live out the rest of their lives in peace, hopefully…

"Hey," Zack called over to Cloud. "What are you going to do when you get to Midgar?" He received the usual silence for an answer; there hadn't been a word from Cloud since that day, five years ago… Zack continued on anyway, making light of the situation. "Anyway," he continued with a cheerful grin. "We have to get some money first." He paused and thought for a moment. Raising his voice to talk to the driver, he asked, "Hey pops, do you know any business that I'll be able to do?"

"What are you saying?" the old man driving the truck replied gruffly. "You need to try out everything while you're still young," he stopped to think of some sort of philosophical lesson on life, what he had, was pretty good. "Spend your time trying things before you get too old… Find your own path." The man took pride in his answer, smiling to himself and heaving a small sigh.

Zack grinned from ear to ear. "He said we can do anything," he said to Cloud. More quietly he continued, "But that doesn't really help…" There was a brief pause, the sound of the truck bouncing up and down on the rocky path kept the silence at bay. "Oh yeah!" he went on. It shouldn't have taken him that long to figure it out, but… He was Zack.

"I have a lot of knowledge and skills that other people don't have..." he paused. "All right, I've decided! I'll open a business that does everything!" The old man turned his head around angrily.

"Hey you… Were you listening to anything I've said?" he asked acrimoniously, but Zack went on.

"Troublesome things, and dangerous things… I'm gonna do everything, depending on the reward of course!" he chuckled gleefully his voice filled with mirth and joviality. "I'm gonna make a fortune!" He then turned to who just stared at his boots or some other random article of clothing.

His eyes expressed the usual emptiness and containing no other emotion… Yet, Zack knew Cloud could hear him. "Hey, Cloud… What are you going to do?" he waited a bit, just to see if the blonde would respond. When he didn't Zack decided to continue. "I'm just kidding," Zack joked. "I wouldn't abandon you." The ebony- haired man crossed his legs, his elbows resting against his knees. "We're friends, right?"

Zack leaned forward. "We're going to open a business that does everything. Do you understand, Cloud?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere within the dry, rocky terrain were a group of Shin- Ra military soldiers. A few of them were standing around, complaining about both the temperature and their boring jobs, but a few other kept their eyes on their mission. One man sat on his knees on the ground, his vision increasing through the scope. He noticed a long trail of dust several yards away. In front of that dust cloud was the yellow pick- up truck they had been sent to keep a close watch on. The center of the scope was aimed at a young ash blonde man: one of the fugitives that escaped from Nibelheim…

"The targets have passed point 12. They are about to enter our firing range," said the man at the scope.

The leader behind him nodded in approval. "All right," he announced to his men. "Let's do it."

"But," one of his subordinates argued. "We were told by the Turks to wait for their arrival."

The captain just barked at the argumentative man. "There's no need to let them handle this. Just fire it." He seemed on edge and keyed up. He was aware that they were going against their proprietor's orders, but why shouldn't they finish the mission themselves? Why should the Turks get all the glory from Shin- Ra? Whether or not it was right, he had already issued the order, it was too late to go back now…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

From a helicopter high above, Tseng and the blonde female Turk, had an entire view of the landscape below. They were following the path of dirt that was kicked up from the truck's tires. The driver slowly and steadily followed the beaten path to the outer city of Midgar. From above, the Turks could see how the truck rocked back and forth, jerking with every bump or rut in the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey pops, why aren't we there yet?" Zack leaned on the top of the truck's ceiling, hovering just above the driver. He seemed like a child eager to go on vacation… Then again, Zack was a child, and he was going on a furlough of some sort. He'd be away from Hojo and the other kooky scientists, he get to see the love of his life again after all these years. It all seemed so… perfect.

He sighed and gently hit the top of the car done in from sitting around and not doing anything. "This old piece of junk…" he muttered, referring to the car needless to say. The breeze felt good as it tangled itself within his unruly locks of hair. Suddenly heard what he thought to be a roar of some monster or fiend. Then it donned on him: a shot had been fired. They were driving out in the open; it wouldn't have been hard to have missed such obvious and open targets. Instantly, Zack turned and dove downwards in front of Cloud. "Get down!" he cried. He figured that the old man was relatively safe, seeing he was boxed within the car, but Cloud…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the green haze of Mako eyes he saw Zack jump in front of him, his features filled with worry and concern. Everything went dark from then on; he felt Zack's arms around him, pulling him none too gently in a certain direction. Their pace was slow, but it was as fast as their legs could take them. He couldn't see, what was going on? They fell to the ground abruptly, landing hard on to the rough, textured earth. He heard a clash of swords and gun- shots, what was happening? He couldn't see and he couldn't breath… he felt as if he were being swallowed up!

Shouts of several men could be heard, but one rang the loudest in particular. "Cloud, run!" It grew silent from then on; a blast was heard that echoed like a clap of thunder. The vibrations of the sound bounced off the mountain walls until it finally ceased. A shot was fired…

Final Sequence End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So let me know what you guys think. Some reviews would be greatly appreciated; comments, questions, and constructive criticism are welcome! This is my first fanfiction to be posted on the Internet. Flames will be used for toasting marshmallows…**

**I did add the scene of soldiers at the very end. In the movie they just had a speaking part and no appearance when they fired the gun without waiting for further orders from the Turks. Final Fantasy VII fans will know what happens next, but I hope I did well with the ending. I know it's very long and I'll be very happy with those who took the time to read through it; you have my thanks.**


End file.
